


Bets

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mary Morstan, Bets & Wagers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Ships It, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Nice Mary Morstan, POV Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary decides to play matchmaker at the Scotland Yard Christmas party by making Molly a bet that Sherlock will dance with her when she sees Molly getting jealous that a “perfect” woman is talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



> And so this is another fluffy fic written for my friend **Sherlockian_87**. I had written some fic starters for another friend of mine but she didn't use all of them so I incorporated one of them into this story, and it borrowed a bit of a line from the TV show Murder In Suburbia, so there's some similarities there. But anyway, enjoy!

It was rather nice to be out and about this Christmas, Mary thought to herself. Certainly better off than the year before; waking up in a hospital bed after being drugged by her husband’s best friend had not been the best of experiences. Neither had finding out said husband and said husband’s best friend had taken a laptop containing confidential information and gone off to barter her freedom and the freedom of her family from her blackmailer.

Even worse was that it hadn’t ended well.

Fortunately, there had been an ace up her sleeve and…well, what Mycroft didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

They’d figured out by now it was a ruse, but by this point it had been decided that it was in Queen and Country’s best interest if Sherlock Holmes stay put in London. There was another threat looming, one just as devious as Jim Moriarty, just as insidious as Charles Augustus Magnussen, and it was best for all if Sherlock stayed nice and close to keep it from escalating into something beyond their control.

But for the moment, they could relax. And relaxing they were doing, courtesy of New Scotland Yard’s annual Christmas Party, being held at the Clapham Grand. It was quite a nice place, a grand Victorian hall that was both modern and historic. She quite liked the place. She and John had been invited by Lestrade, owing to the fact that John was back to helping Sherlock consult, albeit on a part time basis.

Sherlock's other part time partner was here as well, but she didn’t appear to be having quite as good a time. 

"Blonde, size eight, ninety-four inch heels. Misses Fabulous Girl," she murmured, glaring at the woman who was talking up to Sherlock. Mary looked on, amused. Oh, Molly could deny it all she wanted but she still fancied Sherlock. And it went both ways; she knew full well that Sherlock grumbled any time a man paid Molly even a smidge extra bit of attention. Maybe it was time someone pushed them together.

She moved over to Molly, who really looked quite stunning tonight, all things considered. John had told her about the knockout dress she’d worn to the party he’d thrown and Greg’s reaction to it, but how it had been just a bit off, sophisticated but not quite there. Her bra had been showing, and the hair decoration had been a bit girly. Just little things. Mary knew what he meant; she though Molly had looked rather pretty at her wedding but not very…eye-catching. And now, having been single for over a year with no man she saw lasting more than three dates, she needed some va-va-voom, so to speak.

So she’d taken her in hand, and they’d gone out and picked the perfect dress, a strapless sapphire blue dress with a black ribbon tied underneath the bust and tied on the right and a black lace panel hanging down that had a floral design on it, and earlier today they’d gone to the Anesis salon & spa. John had splurged on them as a holiday gift, saying if anyone he knew deserved it, it was the two best women he knew. Molly was almost in tears at that. Mary asked her about it later and she said that aside from Greg and Sherlock and occasionally Mycroft, she’d either been ignored by most men or treated like shite. She was about to just give up on them altogether. It was very close to being her New Year’s resolution, to find a way to be happy being single.

Tonight, she thought, was her last chance to make Molly see that maybe there was at least one man left on the face of the earth worth giving a chance to.

She moved closer to Molly and took a sip of her gin and tonic. “You know, he doesn’t look all that impressed with her. He actually looks bored.”

The scowl dropped off her face and she gave the scene a speculative look. “I suppose so,” she said quietly.

“You should go rescue him,” Mary said, nudging her with her shoulder. “He’d probably be grateful. Anything to keep from having to deal with all of these drunken imbeciles.”

“But he’s been avoiding me,” she said quietly, stirring her Tequila Sunrise.

Mary raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen him search you out in the crowd six times, at least. I think he just sees the men around you and thinks you’re happy with them and gives up.” She nudged her again. “Look. He’s checking his watch. Go rescue him before he decides to go back to Baker Street and his violin and be alone tonight when he could be here dancing with you.”

“He wouldn’t dance with me,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’ll bet you fifty quid,” she said.

Molly’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m that confident he’ll dance with you,” Mary said with a nod. “Fifty quid and…lunch at haz St. Paul’s next time we can arrange to meet at Barts after the holidays, loser pays.”

Molly looked down at her Tequila Sunrise, then brought the glass to her lips and drank the rest of it before setting the now empty glass on the table. “All right, it’s a bet,” she said. She made her way over to Sherlock and as soon as she got close enough he physically turned away from the other woman and focused all of his attention on Molly. The other woman frowned, then got a bit angry that Sherlock wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to her, and finally she walked off. Mary watched her walk away, grinning as she nearly bumped into a waiter in her irritation at having someone she considered a nobody swoop in on her “kill,” and when she turned her attention back to Sherlock and Molly she was quite surprised.

Sherlock had pulled her nearly flush against him, and he had one hand tilting her face up as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, seemingly not caring in the slightest that they were surrounded by people who were giving them their undivided attention. Molly didn’t seem to care either, as she let her arms snake up around his neck and she raised herself up even higher than her heels were already making her as she kissed him back. They stayed in that position for a few moments before breaking apart and looking at each other, giving each other the kind of gaze that she remembered very well from when she and John first fell in love.

Ah, well, she thought to herself with a smile as she took another sip of her drink, watching them pull apart to head off to the exit. There were worse reasons to find herself fifty quid poorer. At least Molly and Sherlock were going to go off and go shag like rabbits.

_Finally._


End file.
